


More than waving through a window (discontinued)

by Ab0019



Series: What could go wrong? [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers (1988)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Updates whenever I fucking feel like posting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab0019/pseuds/Ab0019
Summary: Evan hadn't been thrilled to get a younger brother. It's not that he didn't want one, it's just that so much had happened over the past 3 months that a new family was the last thing he wanted.About 1 week after he told the world the truth about the Connor project when something shocking happened. Heidi Hansen came home earlier than she usually did with a huge smile on her face, something Evan had not see in a long time. “ you seem happy. “ Evan said with a smile.   “ What happened? “ Before he could say anything else, his mother came tumbling on him. With a voice that sounded as she was crying, she said something that would change their lives forever.“ Evan, I met someone. You are going to be a big Brother “





	1. bathrooms,weed,and lush stores

Evan hadn't been thrilled to get a younger brother. It's not that he didn't want one, it's just that so much had happened over the past 3 months that a new family was the last thing he wanted.  
About 1 week after he told the world the truth about the Connor project when something shocking happened. Heidi Hansen came home earlier than she usually did with a huge smile on her face, something Evan had not see in a long time. “ you seem happy. “ Evan said with a smile. “ What happened? “ Before he could say anything else, his mother came tumbling on him. With a voice that sounded as she was crying, she said something that would change their lives forever.“ Evan, I met someone. You are going to be a big Brother “  
~~~~~~~~~~  
So when do you meet him? How much older is he? After all this will you be to cool for video games? Michael would be asking questions all day and from the looks of it, there wasn't going to be a stop for a while. Luckily, Jeremy’s father came walking in ( with pants on, must I add ) “ You’ve got all your things packed? “ Jeremy nodded his head. His father offered a smile and proceeded to talk, but Jeremy didn't pay attention. All he could think about was how this would change everything  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“ And this is so you never forget me “ Jared said as he handed Evan a giant wrapped picture frame. Evan slowly unwrapped it, only then to reveal a large, framed, and signed picture of the man standing in front of him. “ Thanks? “ Evan spat out. A few hundred hugs later and countless kisses, Evan had been out the door and into his mom’s car. He payed no attention the woman talking, despite what he had always been taught, but instead kept thinking about how this was a brand new start and a chance to start over. But before he knew it, the car parked at a small, older looking house. “ Your room is the first one in the upstairs hall way “ his mother said. “thanks“ Evan said, not sounding thrilled. The upstairs was just as Evan expected, 2 bedrooms and and 2 bathrooms. 1 in the hallway and the other in the mother and step father’s room. Evan reached for a light switch, turning it on to reveal several picture frames, many of people whom he was not familiar with. As he walked in his room, he noticed that 1 half of the room had already been unpacked and that boxes had littered the floor with words such as “ books “ and video games” written on them. Evan let out a breath as he started to unpack. Because he didn't want to take up to much space in the bedroom, he did not bring many things and was done unpacking within an 30 minutes. he started to walk out the door until his eyes landed on something that had been given to him only a few hours ago. The picture of Jared. Evan Hesitated, but decide to hang it up anyway, only then to step back and admire his work. “ What the fuck? “ A voice from behind him said. Evan spun around shocked. “ Are you Jeremiah ? “ Evan asked. “Jeremy “ Jeremy said harshly. When evan was told he was going to be a big brother, he assumed that he would be under a six or seven year old, but instead a 16 ish year old boy stood in front of him. “ you’re my little brother? “  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The first day in the new house was really just moving in. After Everything had been unpacked, Mr. Heere and Heidi Hansen went off to a fancy restaurant, leaving Evan and Jermey home alone. Because both the boys weren't very interactive, evening had been mostly silent until Jeremy broke the silence.”I’m going to Michael's house.“Evan, peering up from his phone asked a question, sounding very worried. “ Micheal? Is he a stranger? I’m coming with you. “ Evan said, sounding worried. Jeremy let out a sigh. “Michael is not a stranger. I’ve known him since I moved here from Sherwood, Ohio. You don’t need to come with me. “ But Evan did want to hear it. He had been tasked with the privilege to be a big brother and was not going to let his sibling get hurt. Even if that meant following him everywhere.

“ Get in loser, we're going to michael's house “ Evan said, trying to be cool by quoting mean girls.“ I really don’t need you to drive me, his house is only a block away “ Jeremy said before letting out a breath. “ besides, I'm more of a heathers kid of guy “ But Evan wasn’t taking it. The drive had been very quiet and uncomfortable. When they had finally got there, ( which didn't take to long, due to the fact Michael’s house was very close )Evan hopped out of the car with Jeremy. “ Evan, I don’t know if I can stay the night here alone, will you pwease stay with me? “ Jeremy said, mimicking a a scared child, not expecting to get an answer. But Then, out of nowhere, a crash sound came from the trunk closing. Jeremy spun around,Staring back at him was his step brother with the biggest shit eating grin he had ever seen. In his hands he held a sleeping bag and pillow. “ I was just joki- “ It didn’t matter. Evan was going to stay with him no matter what. “ follow me…” Jeremy said, clearly annoyed. Happily, Evan skipped behind Jeremy. As they walked in, they saw a woman, about the age of Evans mom sitting on a Couch, peering at a tablet “Mrs. Mell “ Jeremy said. Without looking up, she responded with a welcoming “ Hello, Jeremy “ not even bothering to notice the extra boy. “ Michael's in his room “ Jeremy quickly grabbed Evan’s hand and dragged him downstairs before shouting a quick “ thank you “ and more importantly Mrs. Mell noticed Evan. As the 2 walked down the steps, a strong small hit the boys “What’s that smell? “ Evan asked expecting a response for the boy standing in front of him, but instead got one from a boy from across the room “ Weed. Who are you?” Michael asked. Not seeming to care if he got a response or not. Evan tried to answer, but instead let out some weird noise, so Jeremy answered for him. “ Evan hansen, my step brother “ Michael almost spit out his drink when he heard that last part. “ THAT’S YOUR STEP BROTHER?! “

Although Evan tried to focus on other things, he couldn't get rid of the thought that he was in the same room as two people who smoked weed “ but isn’t it illegal? “ Evan yelled out, for the 7th time in the last 10 minutes “Trust me, you’re fine. That woman upstairs? She’s a police woman who specializes in drugs. That dog over there? He’s a K9 unit. I’m the reason they're so good at their jobs “ Michael said with smirk on his face, earning a nudge from Jeremy, who had not been amused. Evan just stared in shock. “ Jeremy? “ Jeremy poked his head up. “ C-can we g-go home? “ Jeremy sighed, looking down at his watch. 10:45. Past curfew. “ It’s too late, but we will stop smoking for tonight. We never really got to talk. “ Evan offered a smile, thanking the younger boy for his help. Michael had not been pleased about not being able to smoke in front of the new kid, so decided to interrupted the silence. “Your cast says Connor, are you that kid from the Connor project? “ Shit. This was supposed to be a new start. An escape from the section of his life.“ yes..” he said quietly “ I know it was a big mistake i’m sorry I understand if you don’t want to be my friend just please don’t hurt me “ Evan said shielding his face. But then the other two did something that shocked him. They laughed. Something he hadn't heard in a very long time. “ W-what? “ Evan asked, puzzled. Michael had finally calmed down enough to say something. “ This idiot thought it’d be a great idea to ingest a pill with a computer inside that he bought from the back of a payless store to become more cool and it ended up turning the school into a hivemind “ it seemed like it worked for the two of them. The conversation had ended quickly and the two boys decided to play video games after the assurances that Evan would not be upset that he couldn't play because of his cast. While the Two went on, screaming about bosses, all Evan could think about was how much he hurt everyone. Staring at Jeremy and Michael thinking how they got along so well even after the horrid events. Had Jeremy brought Michael to fame along with himself? Why didn't he do that? Evan has started to spiral and quickly rushed to a bathroom, locking the door behind him. Evan sat there for the next 20 minutes, trying to calm himself down, but he couldn't seem to do it. Evan couldn't show his problems to the Jeremy and Michael and he left his laptop in Michael’s room. So he did something he would soon regret.  
__________________

Jared had been in a lush sto- I mean a grocery store buying himself dinner when he revived a text from Evan 

Acorn: Jared? Are you busy right now?

Jared knew exactly what was happening and texted back as quickly as ghe could type.

Jared kleinman: getting dinner, u ok?

Evan didn't want to push his worries on Jared, so quickly changed the subject 

Acorn: you're in a lush store, aren't you?  
Beat.

Jared Kleinman: I don't have to answer. Now answer me, are you ok? Are you in a bathroom? Were are you, I'm coming to get you.

This wasn't what Evan wanted so refused to tell him

Acorn: i’m fine, Jared I love you 

Beat.

Jared Kleinman: Thank you Evan, but we're dating. Now get out of who ever’s bathroom you're in and go to bed ;)

Evan slightly embarrassed, blushed and walked out of the bathroom into Michaels room, more confident then when he left. Nothing else really happened that night.  
That was until Jeremy took off his shirt. 2 things happened at that point that seemed just unhuman 1. Michael was blushing very hard 2. Jeremy had large Scars on his back, but scars that he had only seen once before. And that had been on Connor murphy's arms. “ What are those scars on your back? Jeremy turned around to try to see what he was talking about, only then to realize it was on his back and almost impossible to see. “ The reason I got the pill was because I desired to “ be more chill “ and it believed I would not reach to goals if I slouched or matribated. “ It then hit Evan. Connor had whatever Jeremy had. He had to go back to his old school school anyway. Maybe there had been some of them in his locker. I’m pretty sure I saw him dealing them to other students and if begged Zoe enough, he could probably get into his locker. Tomorrow his life would change. 

“ You want the combo to connor’s locker? “ Zoe asked with a confused face. “ forget it, I'll go find some school supplies do- “ 4-20 “ Zoe said, interrupting the male. “ the combination is 4-20. Take what you want, we don't need it “ shocked, Evan thanked Zoe before she went off to class. Just as Evan came across the deceased boy’s locker, a familiar voice struck him. Jared. “ hey Evan, why are you trying to get into Connor’s locker?“ Jared asked, still not getting over what happened the night before. Evan just sat there, but could you blame him? What would he tell him? “ oh, yeah, I'm about to get a pill from a dead kids locker that could potentially take over the whole planet!“ “The Murphy’s said I could have his old school stuff because it was mostly unused. “ Jared nodded his head. Showing his approval. “ So, uh.. Have you seen any cute… Girls? “ Jared asked, trying to start a conversation. “ Jared, “ I love my sis- er I mean, I love my boyfriend more than anything in this world, I will choose his happiness over mine every time “ Evan sang, slightly changing a Hamilton song. Jared smiled, blushing like crazy. “ I've gotta get to class “ Jared said, quickly running. “ Well, Evan Hansen, this is the day you’re life changes “ Evan had the pulled out a bag with the words “ Super Quantum Unit Intel processor. “ sounds right “ Evan Slammed the locker shut, only then to reveal a floating boy with what seemed to be a fake set of halo and wings. “Evan Hansen? Doing Drugs? I never thought I’d see the day“ Shit. Connor Murphy

“ Out of all the drugs In my locker, you decide to take the one that led me to suicide in the first place? “ Connor asked, believing that Evan did not understand what dangers would follow if he took that pill. “ My step brother said it helped him” Evan said, trying to prove the other male wrong. “ Jeremiah also turned his 75% of his school into a Hivemind “ Connor said, not budging. “ besides, his wasn't corrupted. Those are “ Evan let out a heavy breath. “ you have no proof “ Connor was now starting to get angry. “ Unless The creators of that living hell put a few corrupted pills in a bag which they then sold off, you are holding a corrupted batch “ Evan didn't care, this would help him withhis anxiety. Connor needed to prove to him that they were corrupted. The he remembered how he found it. “ Alright, Hansen. If you're not going to take my word for it, I'll have to show you Myself. Follow me “ after hesitation, Evan grabbed the rest of the things in the locker and went to his car. He was then led to a place he had become far to familiar.

“ Why am I in your old home? “ Evan asked, sounding confused. “ To prove to you the dangers of it all “ Connor said, sounding confident.Evan unlocked the door using a key the Murphys gave him a few months back. Cold hair came pouring out. It felt nice. “ follow me “ Connor led Evan upstairs then to an attic he never noticed before. “ pull that down “ Evan obeyed. After the hatch was opened, the went up the stairs. To Evan surprise, there had been no boxes of storage but instead a bed, desk and nightstand. It had been fairly dark, but luckily there had been a light bulb. Click. The lights turned on to reveal red writing on the walls. “ My parents told me to never come up here. But high Connor thought it would be a great idea to come up here Anyway “ Evan wandered about the room. “ did you sleep here? “ Evan asked. “ Check the desk “ Evan did just that. On the desk sat a journal with the name “ Jason Dean“ printed on the front, 2 picture frames both with names Engraved on them. Veronica Sawyer and Ashley Dean, a gun and 3 news papers stating the suicide of 3 teenagers and 1 attempted suicide. “these are within a week apart, did he kill them?! “ Connor just smiled back. Evan nodded and sat down on the bed, the journal and newspapers in hand. Buzz buzz. Evan checked his phone, it was a text from Jeremy telling his that he needed to come home because their parents had something to tell them“ Go home Hansen, you don't know what you're doing. “ Evan frowned as he exited the room, journal and pill in hand, the floating man behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " Lunch time pole " 
> 
> If you had a squip(s) who would it/they look like?


	2. tears, high tech tic-tacs, and airplanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys get some life changing news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of chapters in my doc so ill try and post every other day. This took longer than expected and I watched groundhog day the musical quite a few times making this. On other note, if you can't already tell, theres a lot of references of other musicals in here.

Although Evan had to completely move schools, Jeremy just had to change houses, 1 of the bonuses of his father working with a small company that was only in New Jersey. Yes he was jealous his step brother got to drive Out of state and miss school the first week while he had to go learn mindless education, he didn't care enough to go complain. Besides, it just meant he got to spend more time with Michael.   
On his way to his old school, Evan had dropped Jeremy off at school. Usually he would have Michael do it, but Evan still hadn't trusted him and pretty much avoided him like the plaque. When they first rolled up to school, they had been greeted by Michael, And the. Only seconds later By Rich and Jake. “ who's that? “ Rich asked. Jeremy hung his head low, embarrassed. “ That's my step brother “ “ He go freaked out that we were smoking weed. “ Michael said, half of him annoyed, the other half thinking it was hilarious. “ So does he go to a different school or something?” Jake asked, seeming confused. Jeremy shook his head. Before they knew it, the bell had rung and it had been time for class. They boys all went their separate ways.

School was just as it always was. Because the school year was coming to an end, teachers gave up trying to teach so it was mainly free period. Jeremy tried to text Evan multiple times, but he never did respond. It was very unlike him and the younger boy started to get worried. 

Twink: You doing good Evan?  
Seen  
Twink: Did you get your things?  
Seen   
Twink: Evan? Are you ok?  
Seen   
Twink: come on ev, I'm getting worried  
Seen   
Nothing. Jeremy decided to brush it off. He had bigger things to worry about. He probably just wanted some space. He could understand that. Just at that moment, a shock hit him. Fuck! Jeremy yelled.You were slouching . A familiar voice said. “ I thought I got rid of you “ Jeremy said sternly, coming face to face with the bootleg Keanu Reeves. I already told you, it's not that easy to get rid of me the pixelated figure said with a evil grin

Jeremy walked straight out of the classroom, Phone in hand. 

Twink: we need more Mountain Dew red

Black. His phone died before he could send the message. “ you little shit “ the squip just smiled in return. You should be worried about that Evan kid instead of me. Jeremy just brushed him off. “It's lot like he's going into some creepy murder’s Attic “ the squip smirked because that was exactly what he was doing, but Jeremy did not want to hear it. 

Because Jeremy couldn't get ahold of Michael, he went to him. Recently he had gotten a job at Spencer's Gift Shop because he had gone there so much. “ Michaelllll “ Jeremy groaned as he walked in the store. “ I’m in the back “ he called “ You can come back here “ Jeremy did just that. “ I need Mountain Dew red “ Michael poked his head up, worried. “ is it back?! “ Jeremy hung his head. “ unfortunately “ Michael sighed. “ We just ran out, think you can live with it for a few days?” Jeremy groaned, confirming to the other boy.

Although Jeremy hated it, he had to deal with the squip for another few days until Spencer’s got a new shipment of Mountain Dew red. Go to the theater and sign up for the musical. Jeremy ignored. I said for you to go to the theater and sign up for the musical. No response. Static. FUCK! OK I’M GOING. Jeremy said as he walked out of the mall. Because he still hadn't gotten his license, he had to call a taxi. “ So where we going? “ a voice Jeremy had heard a million times before. “ Jenna? “ Smiling, Jenna turned her head to were one of her many Peres had been sitting. “ uh- uh Schuyler Theater please “ Jeremy spat out. 

After thanking Jenna for the ride and paying, Jeremy walked up to the theater. “ So why did you want me to come here so badly? “ Jeremy asked, sounding annoyed. Read the poster, idiot “ Heathers? “ Why do you want we to tryout for heathers ? “ beat. Because Evan will be doing Why would Evan Hansen try out for a professional musical when he can barely talk to Michael “ Even if Evan tries out, he won't get the part. “ the squip smirked. “ I beg to differ “ but before Jeremy could ask why, a voice had addressed him. “ Jeremy? “ a sing song voice called out to him. It was Christine . “ Are you trying out for JD? “ 

“ ye-” NO.

“No?”

“No?” Christine asked, seeming confused 

“No.”

Because I am trying out for Classmate #4/ understudy 

“ because I am trying out for classmate #4/ understudy. Jeremy said, seeming as confused as Christine had before.

“ Are you sure? I think you'd be really great at murdering people.” She said, putting on a smile.

“ Hard pass “ Jeremy said. 

“ I’m gonna.. get back to rehearsal. So uh.. yeah. Christine said as she awkwardly walked backwards towards the theater.

Nice one, hamlet. The squip said with a snarky voice. 

Annoyed, Jeremy walked over to the Schuyler Theater’s sign up sheet. “ why do you want to to sign up so much? It's not like I could replace the props with loaded guns and bombs. “ the squip returned Jeremy’s comment with an evil grin. Disgusted, Jeremy wrote his name on the paper. “ you mentioned that Evan would tryout earlier and both you and me know that Evan can barely give a presentation. What's going on? “ he said, seemingly angry. I'd like to believe that Hansen will do a great job blowing up the theater the squip said, obviously knowing something Jeremy did not. But before Jeremy could ask anymore questions, his phone rang, It had been Heidi Hansen. Baffled on why she had been calling him, he picked up.

“ Hello? “

Oh! Good, you picked up. Is Evan with you?

The truth is, he hadn't heard from the older boy all day despite his many attempts of texting and calling.

“I'm sorry Miss. Hansen, I haven't”

Well, Atleast I'm not the only one he's ignoring. Well if you do see him, can you two come home? Me and you're father have something to tell you boys 

Beat.

“ yeah, sure “

Jeremy could hear the sound of glee coming from the Woman he had been talking too.

Thank you, jeremiah

“ no problem “

Click. The phone call ended. “ I feel like I’m getting fucked over “ Jeremy moned. I assure you, you will indeed feel “ fucked over “ the squip said, obviously enjoying the pain of his host. “ Power Off “ Jeremy said as the figure seemed to disappear from his mind. “ silence “ Jeremy pulled out his phone and opened it to the messenger app. He sighed at the sight of read but not responded to message he had sent to Evan. A flood of worries hit him. What if he got into a crash? Did he get kidnapped? Does someone have his phone? He said he’d be back.. then again that's what his mother said when she went to- “ Fuck i’m sounding like Evan “ Jeremy said as he came back to reality.

Twink: Dude, you need to come home. The adults need to tell us… something.

“ Wait. How I supposed to get home? “  
__________

Some were in on a plain departing from Japan 

After spending around 12 years in Japan investing the “ S.Q.U.I.P “ project, I regret to inform you that the company has fled and shipped out the pills to High schools across America. As of now, I am being sent off to a school in New Jersey to   
Pose as a History Teacher and should be arriving September 1st and starting my investigation ins September 3rd

Heere. Veronica 

“ Wait, right, Sawyer. “

Sawyer. Veronica. The woman typed to replace the first version. “ Middleborough High School better have some good information if it's keeping me from seeing my son.  
___________

When Evan had arrived at the shared home, Jeremy had already been there. “ Oh good, you’re finally here! “ a cheery voice from the kitchen called. Two Adults entered. “ I’d like to thank you two for accepting the move so much… “ mhmmm “ Jeremy said as he faked coughed, Earning a glare from his father. “ Anyway,” Heidi continued. “ As you way know, we are engaged…” “ And after a lot of talking “ Mr. Heere Interrupted, obviously annoying his finance. “I’ve got this, Alex. “ Heidi said as she gently put a hand over his mouth “ We've decided-”  
“WE’VE DECIDED WE'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED” The male said as he pulled the woman's hand away from his mouth, Earning a slap from Heidi.

Jeremy didn’t seem to care, but Evan looked like A deer in the headlights. “ Y-y-you can’t do t-this! What about Dad! What if Mr. Heere walks out like dad did? “ “ Now, Evan..” Heidi said with her soft calming voice. “ You know what, No. I’m done. “ he said as he started to get up and walk out the door. “EVAN WAIT-” the door shut as Evan ran out the house “ You two fucked up big. “ Jeremy said with a flat voice.

Evan Didn’t know were he was going, all he knew was that it was far away from that house.

“ Hey Hansen “ Connor had the tendency to show up at the worst times. “ What do you want, Connor, can’t you see i’m trying to find a place to curl up into a ball and cry? “ Evan said, have an uneasy tone in his voice. “ Did you ever read the journal, did it change your mind at all? “ change his mind. His mind. “ That's it. “ Evan finally said as the car came to a quick stop. “What’s it?” Connor asked, but Evan didn’t answer as he slammed the car door and ran out to the orchard he broke his arm in. “ This is it! THIS IS FUCKING IT “ Evan screamed out. Connor, Still confused, tried again to try and get an answer out of him. “ EVAN, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING? “ Evan swung around, seeming psychotic. “ Connor, I am fixing Everything” 

The last thing he remembered before blacking out was intense pain and a tall figure standing in front of him, “ Evan Hansen, Welcome To Your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor.   
Your SQUIP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, uh, Evan has a Squip but i'm not sure.. who? so todays lunch time pole is: WHO EFFECTS EVAN THE MOST?


	3. Children, ex- boyf reind's book, history, and Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know who Evan Hansen's squip should be so enjoy this Veronica Sawyer POV chapter
> 
> Update:  
>  for some reson when ever I read the part were I wrote something along the lines of " The boy had peircing blue eyes that seemed to glow ", I think of the David kid from Camp Camp and I've never even watched it, so I blame all of you for posting him and that shot black haired kid so much (Max,right?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me who Evan Hansen's squip should be ( I know the internet says bob Ross but I want it to be someone who emotionally hurt him and I don't feel like designing Mr. Hansen )

12 years ~

Veronica Sawyer somehow had moved past her high school years and go to a college were she had met and married- get this - a lawyer. Together they had a son and were planning to have another, that was until she had been requested to go to Japan and investigate a company who were making Pill sized Computers that if taken would improve the host's life. The mission what said to take around 2 years if that, so she agreed, but there was a catch. She could tell no one about this project and would have to go under a new name until her return.

" Mama, you'll be back soon, right? " the 4 year old asked.

" I'll be back before you even know I'm gone " Veronica said, earning a smile from her son before she left.

Present day ~ 

" Now arriving at : New Jersey " a voice over the loud speakers stated. " Please remain seated until a plane attendant tells you to do otherwise ". It had been a long plane ride and with constant changes from 1 plain to another. Although Veronica had Wanted and in reality really needed to sleep, she had stayed awake during the whole journey listening to multiple podcast about history and " How it changed us as people today " or whatever they want to say history does. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she peered down at her watch flashing 4:37 am. It had been far to late to go find a hotel and she knew no one in the area, so she decided to call a cab to get her to a national park with cabins you could stay at if needed

When she finally got to her destination, she realized it look this same as it always did, except for large signs stating that one should not climb any of the trees. The place had been silent, that was until she started hearing footsteps and the sound of a male - seeming around 17 years old -  
Talking to someone. Flashbacks of JD pulling a gun on Kurt and Ram in an area washed over her, so she quickly pulled out a knife she had stolen from the plane. The foot steps started to come closer and closer, but instead of running Veronica just froze, despite her attempts of movement. Crunch,Crunch. The footsteps seemed as they were coming from right behind her. When she had finally managed the ability to move, she quickly spun around, getting ready to sprint out of the park, but instead was met face to face with a teenager with peircing blue eyes that seemed to glow. After realizing just what he had done, he let out a quick " I-I'm sorry p-please don't be upset " only then to receive what seemed like a jolt disapproving his wording. " I know I'm not one to say this, but what are you doing out at 4:00 am? Don't you have school tomorrow? " the boy seemed disappointed in himself " Some things happened at... home.. and I needed an escape " Veronica Knew how he felf, but wasn't sure if she quite believed him. " Ah. Well as a future teacher I want the best for children, so please go to sleep... Evan " the Boy looked in shock. " how"d you know my name?! " he said, sounding like a scared child~

13 years ago~

It had been a cold, wet night. Veronica had been coming home from work late when he heard the soft sobs of a boy, so she went over to go investigate. The closer she got, the louder the crys got and they kept getting louder until she as into a farily wealthy neighborhood. It had been dark so it took a minute to find the source of the cries, but when she came to the porch it was coming from, she found a soaking wet boy. " hey, are you alright? " Veronica asked, trying to sound sweet. The boy looked up from his knees and nodded, obviously lieing. " What are you doing out so late? Isn't it past your bedtime? " the boy nodded his head. " Daddy got mad at me and pushed me out here a long time ago " Veronica obviously knew " a long time ago " was 4 year olds way of saying a few hours ago, so she asked to take her to his home, so he obeyed. When the two got to the front door she pounded on it making sure to wake up everyone. It took a few seconds, but shortly a man with brown hair wearing a black bathrobe came to the door, who she quickly identified as one of her employees, Larry Murphy. After pushing the wet boy into the house, she went inside herself, making sure to close the door. " What the hell were you thinking Larry?! " the conversation went on for a few minutes with her finally saying if this happened again, she'd fire him on the spot, to which he agreed to never do again. But as she started to walk outside, she hear a scared voice. " how'd you know my daddy's name? "

Present day~

" how'd you know my name? " he asked, sounding like a scared child.  
" you're that kid from the Connor project, now go to bed, please? "


	4. mothers, flashbacks, and groundhogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is your day going?

" should I go get him? " Jeremy asked, as he started to get up, but was stopped by a small hand on his shoulder. " Let him cool down, he'll get over it "

12 years ago ~

" kinda both, but not quite either! " the man on the television sang. It had been February 2nd, the heeres had been waiting for a conclusion of when winter would be over and spring would begin. Mrs.Heere had been taping away on her computer, probably responding to an email while Mr.Heere played with the hem on his shirt. Unlike his parents though, Jeremy had his eyes glued on the screen, this was the one time of year his parents would stop bickering and come together and wished it could stay this was forever. " 6 More weeks of winter! " the man announced. Jeremy could hear the disappointment of the Crowd but was thrilled to see the re-Joyce of the everyone. That sound made him forget everything else that happening in the world. The excited cheers meant the world to him, and nothing would change that.

Present day~  
Yes, Jeremy hated that his father was re-marrying, but he did a pretty good job at doing it. It had been a few hours since Evan had left and no one had heard from, not that anyone had tried anyway. Along time ago when his Mother and Father were Still together, he had recived a Groundhog Day news recording for his birthday. He had watched it when ever he had gotten upset, which in those days, were very common. After fishing for it in 1 of his unpacked boxes, only then to put it in a DVD player ( do kids even know what those are any more? ) as soon as he put it in, he heard the marching band that he had heard so many times before, waiting for someone to start talking. " is it as squirrel? Is it a beaver? " it had been just as it always had been soothing. Knock,Knock,Knock~

12 years ago~  
Once again, Jeremy's parents had been bickering back and forth, so he had went to his room, were he had proceeded to watch the news recording that's had only been flimed a few hours earlier. Knock,knock,knock. Jeremy got up to open the door, not even bothering to pause the television. Upon opening, he saw his mother, dressed is her work clothes, despite it being her day off. Behind her was a suitcase and a box, wrapped in gold wrapping. After a few seconds, Mrs.Heere walked in with the gold box and sat on his bed, patting the spot next to her, requesting that he sit down. Jeremy obeyed, which brought a smile to his mother's face. " Jeremy, do you know how sometimes mommy travel out of Ohio to investigate some projects? " Jeremy nodded his head " Well, today I have been requested to go on a 2 year investigation in Japan for a company that can really hurt people. " It then hit him. " Mommys leaving? " As Jeremy said that, Mrs. Heere had started to break down. " Mommy will be back, I promise ", she said she Handed him the box. " I won't be able to make it back in time for your birthday. So I'm giving you your present now " she said, obviously holding back tears. Excitedly, Jeremy took the book and ripped the paper off the box. Once most of it was gone, she took off the lid of the box, revealing what was inside~ Present day~ " Come in! " Jeremy called as someone walked in. " Jeremy? " as soft voice said, meaning it had to be Heidi Hansen. " look, I'm sorry me and your father just pushed this whole marriage thing on to you guys and that you never want to talk to is again..." the woman paused. " what I'm trying to say is thank you for taking it so well " another pause, this time with a shocked expression. " Not saying that Evan didn't take it well it's just you did a good job for such a big change-" Jeremy was starting to see were Evan got all his.. Evanness from. " what I guess I'm trying to say is, I love you are you're doing such an amazing job. " And just like that, the conversion was over and Heidi had started to walk out into the hallway. " thank you Mrs. Han- Mom. Thank you mom." "You're welcome sweetheart. " Mrs. Hansen said, Obviously blushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good news! So I finally made Up Evan's squip so tomorrow Shits gonna go down. Basically the first 4 chapters have been leading up to the start of the story. 
> 
> I have the honor to be your obidient servant,  
> A.Ham  
> ( I'm sorry )


	5. Bootleg siblings, Rule number 72 , and Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've written this about 6 times and it keeps on getting deleted so I'm sorry if it sucks

Connor watched as Evan through out his life by taking the pill along with a swig of Mountain Dew.  
" So what happens anyway, Do I just think cooler or something? " Evan asked, Not knowing what was going to happen.

" If that's what you wanna call it "

"Wha-" Evan said, confused but quickly cut of by a sharp pain and computerized Voice.

TARGET OBJECT INACCESSIBLE

Connor watched as the boy screamed in agonizing pain. Some of him wanting to help him, most of him wishing this was Kleinman screaming.

CALIBRATION IN PROGRESS. PLEASE EXCUSE SOME MILD DISCOMFORT 

" MILD?! "

CALIBRATION COMPLETE. ACCESS PROCEDURE INITIATED 

But as soon as the pain began, it was over.  
" Thank god that's over, if had gone one more second of that, I would of passed o-" But for the second time that night, Evan had been cut off by the computerized voice.

DISCOMFORT LEVELS MAY INCREASE 

Evan had never been in so much pain in his life.

ACCESSING: NEURAL MEMORY 

Not when he let go of the tree branch

ACCESSING: MUSCLE MEMORY 

Not when he told the Murphys the truth about Connor and him

ACCESS PROCEDURE: COMPLETE 

Not when his father left.

The last thing Evan remembered before passing out was the computerized voice taking the figure almost Identical to Zoe Murphys.

EVAN HANSEN, WELCOME TO YOUR SUPER QUANTUM UNIT INTEL PROCESSOR. YOUR SQUIP.

" Welp, you killed him before you led him to do it himself "

The SQUIP looked shocked at the Male CONNOR MURPHY? BUT YOU'RE DEAD 

" Spoiler Alert " Connor said, sounding Fed up already. " Now, I'm sure you already know this, but it's 3:00, the park opens in 2 hours, and currently he's passed out of the grass like some drunk dude " 

Looking disappointed, The Zoe Bootleg said something that pleased Connor. I GIVE YOU THAT, MURPHY, BUT AT THE MOMENT YOU ARE NO USE FOR ME. SO POWER OFF. 

The SQUIP looked at Connor as if he was the last person on earth. I SAID POWER OFF. 

Then it hit Connor. Squips were went to understand human LIFE, and because Connor was dead, The bootleg Zoe did not understand him. 

GOD DAMIT CONNOR, GO AWAY! 

Obviously hurt, Connor walked pff, leaving the 2 (1.5?) alone. 

2 years ago~ 

It had been a warm autum Thursday. Cynthia had gone out to the store to get some groceries, Larry hadn't come home from work yet, And Connor was off getting high somewhere, So Zoe was home alone. 

Hours had past before anyone got home, the clock flashed 6:34. As her mom walked in, she asked the normal questions of " how was your day " 

" is you homework done " "Did Connor hurt you?" 

About 20 minutes later, They heard the garage door slam, revealing an obviously high Connor. "Hey, Sweetie. How was your day? " Cynthia asked, attempting to receive an answer. "It was fine." Connor said, sounding like he had been hiding something. 

" God, Connor. What'd you do? Kill a man? " 

" Zoe..." 

KILL HER. 

So many voices started to go through Connors head... 

KILL HER 

" Is that blood on your shirt? " 

" Connor, Sweetie? " 

Behind him, the door Connor just came out Of. 

" Connor, what the hell are you doing? " Larry said, using is doubtful tone. 

KILL HER 

" Are you High? " 

" Connor? " 

" Are you fucking high or something?! MOVE " 

KILL HER 

More and more voices. No Escape. No control. 

Before He knew what he was doing, Connor had been at the knife block on the counter pulling it out. He had not control. He didn't know what he was doing with it, but he stated praying his family would forgive him. 

KILL HER 

KILL HER 

KILL HER 

The knife came crashing down to the table, barely missing Zoe's arm. 

KILL HER 

NO CONTROL 

KILL HER 

NO CONTROL 

After realizing what Connor had just attempted to do, Zoe got up and sprinted for the stairs to her room, grabbing the knife on her way up. 

CHASE HER 

KILL HER 

CHASE HER 

KILL HER 

Connor, still with no control of his body, ran after her, up the stairs. 

GOODBYE 

GOODBYE 

GOODBYE 

GOODBYE 

Connor was about an inch away from her and would of been able to get her if his father didn't come up behind him, tackleing him. He watched as his mother went chaseing after Zoe, tears streaming down her face. 

YOU REALLY HURT THEM 

YOU CAN'T BE TRUSTED 

YOU BROKE RULE NUMBER 72 

EVERY ONE HATES YOU 

Connor could hear Zoe's cries from upstairs. The next thing Connor knew Larry was on the floor and he was sprinting up the stairs again. 5 steps away. 3 steps away. 1 step away. 0 steps away. In front of him was A closed door. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. 

BREAK IT DOWN 

BREAK IT DOWN 

BREAK IT DOWN 

Connor wanted to go hide somewhere. Somewhere Far, far, away from His family. No, wait, fuck his family. Far, far away from Zoe. If something were to ever happen to her... 

Connor came back to reality as he broke down The door, revealing Zoe and his mothers terrified faces, something that he'd only started to see a few years ago. Cynthia watched in horror as he started to walk up to Zoe, giving her time to run, but that would only anger him more. 

Connor could see Zoe, sweet, sweet, Zoe, mouthing something to herself. Weather it was a prayer for something to happen or Alexander Hamilton's Infamous speech in " The World Was Wide Enough ", Connor knew she wanted it to be her final words 

As he got closer, he heard his mother say something, sounding as if she knew it would do nothing. 

" GOD DAMIT, CONNOR. LEAVE " 

Present day 

Connor watched the SQUIP's many attempts at waking in unconscious Evan up. It was now nearing 4:30 and the park would be opening soon 

" Have you gotten him to wake up yet, Siri? " Connor said, Obviously enjoying the fact he could not get punished for his snarky comments 

UNFORTUNATELY, MURPHY, I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO AWAKE HIM, SO ANY IDEAS WOULD BE APPRECIATED 

Connor returned the SQUIPs comment with a huge shit eating grin. " Why don't you take control of his body? I mean you're obviously corrupted and everyone knows that you can take control of more than leg or arm movement" 

NOW THATS JUST A TERRIBLE ID- ACTUALLY THATS A GOOD IDEA.... YOU SHOULD HAVE MORE IDEAS LIKE THAT 

So after MANY attempts of taking control of Evans body, the SQUIP finally was able to take accomplish their goal. 

As the 2.5 states to walk back to Evan's car, they saw something they never expected to see at 5:00 in the morning. An around 45 year old woman had been walking around. They tried to get away undetected by her but stopped dead in their tracks when she spoke. 

" Excuse me? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha today has been a shit fest I'm sorry


	6. And Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, This chapter was rushed to get out because I'm writing this before bead 'cause I know posting is going to be hard with school starting up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more that I write this story, I've made it out to that corrupted SQUIPs can take full control of their host's body (that comes back later in the story) instead of just arm or leg movement and if you couldn't already tell Corrupted SQUIPs very much enjoy murder
> 
> Another thing with this story is I want to make Connor and Evan's SQUIP's relationship a mix between Bo Burnham's song " Left brain, Right brain " and Camp Camps " I'm better than you " thing where The 2 are constantly at war and believe that they are the better one for Evan

" You're that kid from the Connor project. Now will you please go to bed? "

the SQUIP tried to scan the woman for future encounters, but was Un-able to because of how dark it was. " yeah.. sure. Just 1 thing though.." 

Veronica looked at the male, waiting for him to spring some inappropriate question that blow her cover. " ah.. yes? " 

" You look.. familiar. Have you had any interaction with anyone by the name of " Ronnie Heere? " 

Slightly disgusted by Evan saying her name, she responded with a very quick and uncomfortable " No, Never heard of her.." 

beat. 

" Hey can I.. pay you.. to drive me to Cape May? I have a job there and I don't exactly have a ride and my jobs starts tomorrow and I really need to get there.." She said, changing the subject. 

The SQUIP realized that he too had school that day and would be driving their themselves. 

" Tell yah what, I'm driving there myself, you seem like a nice Gal, but I'm in search of... Other things... that I think you could provide " 

Veronica stared in horror at the young boy. " WHAT ARE YOU?! 17?! I'M A FUCKING 45 YEAR OLD, THERE IS NO WAY I'M-" 

" Sweet Jesus, I'm was going to ask if I could stay at your place for a night... shits going down at home and I don't think Eva- Er, I mean, I don't want be there for a few days. " The SQUIP said uncomfortabley even though its main purpose was to get Evan laid. 

" OH! Yah, right.. sorry... sometimes my imagination gets the best of me. " She said, giving a sheepish smile

" yah, so I'll catch up, my cars over there." The SQUIP said, pointing to a grey smart car (cause lets be real, Evan would have a smart car) 

" Sure " Veronica said as she started to walk over to the car, only stopping once due to the the sound of the boy talking to... something 

When arriving at the car, it had already been unlocked, so she slid into passenger seat.  
It had been quite crowded and all the junk on the floor did not help the cause.

Evan sure had been taking his time, so Veronica decided to take out her laptop and do a quick " First human interaction report " ~~~ 

Sawyer,Veronica First human encounter has happened around 15 minutes before 5 am, about 2 hours since drop off in the US. 

HANSEN,EVAN 

GENDER: MALE AGE:17 HEIGHT: 5 FOOT 9.25 

OTHER INFORMATION ABOUT SUBJECT: 

Infamous due to 2016's " Connor project " Was out in Reynolds park in early morning hours without adult supervision, claiming to have come here due to family problems at home. Has been seen talking to himself. Suspected SQUIP ingestion Currently driving I, Veronica Sawyer to my apartment to were he will be staying for a few days, giving me more opportunitys to examine him. 

Checking out, 

V. Sawyer 

~ 

Veronica finished her report just in time, as Evan had been walking up to the car when she looked up. 

" You ready to go... uh..." The SQUIP said, trying to get an answer of who she was 

" Yah " Veronica said, knowing he was trying to get her name~ 

skip forward 9 hours and 24 minutes 'cause this is the movies 

Although the two had spent the last 9 hours and 24 minutes together, they exchanged very few words other than " You need to go? " or " I'll be right back " and it wasn't until they were 10 minutes away from there destination when Veronica saw a bag with a picture of her from senior year, a picture of her now dead Ex- boyfriends mother, a empty ziplock bag with the words " Super Quantum Unit Inteal Processer " written on it, 3 newspapers, 2 about the suicide of 3 teenagers and 1 of the attempted suicide, all within a week Of each other, and finally a journal with the name " Jason Dean " written on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherwood is a lot deeper into Ohio then I though it was so do not take these times seriously ( I mean, you can drive from Columbus Ohio to Orlando Florida in about 13 hours )
> 
> On other note my Spotify is being weird and speeding up the music and pitiful children has never sounded better


	7. Tree boy awakens,history teachers, and finally some other than Evan POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahshshsh
> 
> Here's a petition for making Jared Kleinman favorite artist Bo Burnham/ Jared Kleinman being heather chandler

" So, uh, Hansen? Can I borrow those newspapers for my history class tomorrow? I'm actually kinda surprised you have newspapers from 1989..."

Evan, now in control of his body again looked back at Veronica with a confused looked. " Yeah, sure.. you can use anything from there. I found it in attic back in Sherwood. Apparently it's from some serial killer who ended up blowing himself up to save his Ex- girl friend. "

The memory of the pep rally always played over and over in her head. When she sprained her ankle due to the impact of her own crochet mallet. The boyler room. The explosion itself. 

JD was right, he wasn't sure what the bomb would do... yes it did kill him, but it wouldn't be strong enough to kill of what he deemed society, Veronica learned while getting treated for the burns she received. 

" You seem like you know quite a bit about this Jason Dean kid.. ". Veronica said, starting to become interested in his knowledge. 

" Yah, you lean a lot about him when you do a wax museum project of him. God, the 4th grade Teacher must of loved me.. " Most people believe I went Insane due to my love for Veronica Sawyer, completely ignoring that fact I pulled a gun on 2 Men " " Evan said, using a childish voice, Earning chuckle from the woman sitting next to him 

" Thank you, Evan " Veronica said as the arrived at a small apartment complex " I owe you one... " 

Veronica had very little time before she had to start teaching, so after she dropped Evan off at her apartment she drove off to the school. ~~~~~ 

Upon walking in, the first thing Veronica noticed was the giant mural of a dolphin with the words " GO MIDDLE BOURGH DOLPHINS " written across it, right under it, an office were she would go to get the keys to her room 

" you must be the new history teacher! Miss Schuyler Church, right? 

Is that they made her name? Jesus, this should be fun... 

" Yeah, I guess " Veronica finally said 

" Well, I'm Miss McNamara the office secretary. Say, is your mom Veronica Sawyer.. well actually now its Veronica Heere 'cause she go married.. any way I went to school with her and In senior year she had a really weird boyfriend who ended up killing 3 of our classmates and blew himself up..." the girl talked on. 

" Heather, I am Veronica... I'm kinda here undercover to investigate a new super drug that supposedly hit this place hard after this kid took it and turned the whole school into a hive mind " 

Heather looked in shock at the woman like she was looking at someone who she hadn't seen in years. " Oh my god.. Veronica? That kid, who turned the school into a hive mind? That was your son, Jeremiah Heere... " She said, her voice now down to a low,serious, whisper. 

" Holy shit..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the the Mrs. Schuyler Church isn't Exactly a musical reference but if you didn't already know Angelica Schuyler married a man named John Barker Church to which she became " Angelica Schuyler Church "


	8. Wait,what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT:
> 
> Is this true? I don't know, I saw it on Pinterest. 
> 
> But the the only reason Burr shot at Alexander is because he believed that he would shoot and the only reason Hamilton shot at the sky is because he believed Burr would shoot at the sky as well

" MY SON TOOK THIS COMPUTER SIZED PILL " Veronica said, seeming as she was about to cry.  
" I left New Jersey to stop this and keep him safe.. Jesus...JD was right. " Those assholes are the key ".. no matter what you do to protect your child, his peers still get to him, telling him to take this stupid pill " 

" Veronica, I know this is the wrong time cause, you know, you're freaking out about your son... but I not only have the musical recording from that night, but Everyone who was "squipped" Was forced to take an interview about it to later to file into a police report... then again we never did file it.. I don't know if it would be any use... " McNamara started to say, earning a look almost Identical to the one she gave Veronica only a few seconds earlier 

" Wait. So the school has documents of the incident to file into a police report... but never did? Jesus, these schools are suffering " Veronica said. 

" Now of course, If I could get the documents that would be helpful... were would these be stored exactly? " She went on. 

" Well, actually... the files are currently with Mrs. Heidi Hansen because she was interested in the effects the pill had on the body.. apparently it was able to take some control of the host's body It's actually very intriguing. Apparently it takes the fourm of someone you look up to... your son apparently had Keanu Reeves. Do kids know who he is? He was in the one movie, what was it.. Bill and Ted? I remember watching that with heather.. do you remember her? I still can't believe she drank drain cleaner..." McNamara went on and on, and It wasn't until Veronica was halfway down the hallway did she stop talking to run up to her. 

" Ronnie! " 

" Don't call me Ronnie " 

" do you want help unpacking? " 

" I'm fine " 

" come on Ronnie! I haven't seen you in 27 years " 

" Don't call me Ronnie " 

" Please? I think I way be able to help you with your investigation. After all, I was apart of then 75% of the school who was effected. " 

Veronica stopped dead in her tracks, spinning around to meet McNamara's piercing blue eyes, almost Identical to Evan's. 

" You know what, I actually really gotta get to my classroom to start unpacking so can I like talk to you la-" 

" YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, SAWYER " 

McNamara's voice went from a ever so sweet one to an ice cold one the would send shivers down anyone's spine. 

" Heather... are you- " 

" YOUR COMPANY HAS COME THIS CLOSE TO DESTROYING EVERYTHING " She said, making her thumb and pointer finger almost touch. " WE'VE WORKED TO HARD TO LOOSE THIS, WE WILL WIN" she said, now teaching behind her back to grab something, but Veronica started to bolt down the hallway, not staying around to find out. 

as the classroom got closer and closer, the footsteps did the same. 

But it wasn't before long that more footsteps belonging to other teachers, all with the same unsettling blue eyes. Once she reached the door, she stumbled to find the right key, dropping them in the process 

" I CAME OUT TO HAVE A GOOD TIME AND IM HONESTLY FEELING SO ATTACKED RIGHT NOW" Veronica spat out 

FACE IT, RONNIE. YOU. CAN'T. WIN. 

Veronica reached down to pick up the keys, giving one last effort to save herself 

YOU CANNOT WIN 

but by the time she was up again, she had been surrounded, each of them with a green blade 

" I'm sorry..." she whispered to herself, finally excepting her fate 

"O.M.G RONNIE! THERE YOU ARE! GOD! YOU CAN'T JUST WALK OFF LIKE THAT " a male said in a very stereotypical valley girl style voice, earning stares from all the teachers. 

it took a minute to register what was going on, but Veronica quickly stood up and ran over to the shorter male. 

OMG! ALEX, THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE! SAY, CAN YOU HELP ME UNPACK? PLEASE?! 

"LIKE, TOTALLY! WE HAVE SOME SERIOUS CATCHING UP TO DO!" 

the two went back and forth, talking like they'd known each other forever despite the fact the one was around the age of 16 and the other 45, and it wasn't until they both were in the classroom with the door locked that they stopped. 

" Do I even want to know what the fuck you were doing, messing around with SQUIP zombies?"~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch on to Veronica's mistake on " Computer sized pill "?


	9. Ahahahahahahh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chapter? At 10 pm? Even though school starts tomorrow? And honestly the only reason this chapter is up is because I want to get my mind off the fact that Ben Platt in leaving DEH

" Wait, so almost the whole cast of this slightly deformed play based on something Shakespeare wrote turned into.... that? " Veronica questioned the male who managed to save her from... whatever they were going to do to her.

" I mean, yah. But I'm honestly confused on why there still around... Does the Mountain Dew red not work on people over 20? " he stated, not expecting a response from Veronica.

" Actually, it does not matter what age one is... as long a both Glycerol ester of wood rosin and Sodium Benzoate is present in the drink it should " Deactivate " or " dissolve " She said, earning an odd look from the male. " I've spent the last 12 years in Japan trying to take the company down, so I know quite a bit about it... besides, if the SQUIP's are some how coming back in people who took the pill, you should be more considered about getting in out of your system " she added on. 

" Oh, I was never actually drank The serum... I actually was the one who brought the Mountain Dew red... yah know, saving the school... possibly all of human civilization..." 

Beat. 

" Say, you look a lot like Mrs. Heere... well not Jeremy's new step mom... his Birth mom... I think her name was Veronica Heere... she left him when he was 4. " he said, changing the subject 

Veronica stared on the male, decided if she should brush him off or telling him the truth. " Makes sense, We kinda are the same exact person. This is like when you're watching Hamilton for like the 3rd time within 24 hours and you realize that John Laurenes and Philip Hamilton are played by the same person and the dude basically gets pain to die twice.. god I wish I did that " She finally said, giving a weak smile. 

" Thanks for saving my ass back there.. I probably wouldn't be standing here right now if it wasn't for you being on school grounds at 4 pm " 

" It wouldn't be the first time I saved someone from a super computer overlord "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to stalk me on instagram, mainly DS and Perler bead shit, but ill occasionally post about musicals...
> 
> Perler_bead_productions


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahahahahaahahahahah

Jeremy watched as Heidi walked out of the room, laching the door on her way... the exact thing his mother did before she left for Japan~

13 years ago~ Jeremy leaned his head on the cold,unsettling vet to hear his mother and father bickering about something that in the end had no meaning. 

" I'M TRYING, SO HARD TO BE A GOOD MOTHER FOR HIM BUT NOTHING IS WORKING.. I MEAN HE HANGS OUT WITH THE MURPHY BOY, FOR GOODNESS SAKE! " 

" You? Trying? All you ever do is type away on that laptop of yours?! You act like the world will end if you don't spend every second on that damn computer! And I personally believe there is nothing wrong with Connor.. " 

" FOR A MATTER OF FACT, I HAVE HANDLED CASES WHERE THE WORLD CAN END IF I DON'T DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT. " 

Jeremy didn't like being in other people's business, in fact he hated being in his own business. But when your parents stay up till 2:00 am fighting, his mother probably high off of some unidentifiable drug and his dad Drunk out off the woazoo you didn't exactly have an choice. 

" He's missed 50 days of school because you believe some stupid E-mail is more important that modern day education " 

"THERE WONT BE ANY " MODERN DAY EDUCATION " IF I DONT STOP THIS DAMN BUSINESS " 

" Then what is this threat to human's company that SO DESPERATELY NEEDS TO BE STOPPED, Veronica?!" 

"..." 

" I.. I can't tell you " 

" Fuck off " 

Jeremy heard footsteps, probably belonging to his mother, quickly paseing up the stairs, to which He took as a sign to quickly flee to his bed to at least pretend he was sleeping. But he was about half way there when he heard the sound of his mother's voice talking to someone- or something- that did not seem the be there 

" God damit, JD.. why can't he understand what I do is only to protect Jeremy~ 

Present day~ 

SHOULDN'T YOU BE WORRIED ABOUT YOUR MOTHER? 

Jeremy stared up at the glitching Keanu Reeves. " Who, Heidi? Why should I be worried about her? I just saw her.." 

but before Jeremy could finish his thought, he felt a jolt down his spine 

NOT HER, IDIOT! YOUR BIOLOGICAL MOTHER, SHES BACK IN THE AREA 

As the SQUIP said that, a wave of memories washed over Jeremy, leaving him with an expression that seemed to be a mixture of confusion,pain,anger,sadness, and the expression you get when It goes from " My fathers a homo " to " Falssetoland- reprise " 

" Why would my mom be here? She's sure a-hell not coming for me despite what she said to me.. what she said me all those years ago..


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well holy shit... Finally another Evan Hansen POV chapter. Sorry for the last few chapters being rocky and short.. at this point they're honestly just rushed out fully knowing it's going to be extremely hard posting with school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is way to many musicals in this chapter, but here's what I have so far:
> 
> Waitress  
> Phantom of the opera  
> Book of Mormon  
> Aristocats (kids)  
> Améile  
> Groundhog Day  
> Falcettos  
> The lightning theif musical  
> 21 jump street  
> American idiot  
> Book of Mormon  
> Bloody,bloody, Andrew Jackson  
> Heathers (I'll count it)

When Evan entered the room using the key Veronica had given him before she left, he realized it had been furnished to the point of looking like a hotel and decided to take a closer look.

Growing up, his father would switch jobs alot, leaving them moving across the US to the point that Evan had excepting the fact that he no longer had a home and that any relationship he had created would just turn to fire and ashes. Now, of course when it did come to the point were they decided to settle down in Ohio only for his father to spring a divorce on his mother and taking around 89% of the family money with him, they no longer traveled and Evan had trouble Making friends with anyone other than a kid who literally ate crayons And egged on Connor Murphy, the kid who could pull a gun on anyone at any moment.. so of course it was strange to be anywhere like this again. 

IT IS NICE TO SEE YOU HAVE AWAKEN FROM YOUR SLUMBER, HANSEN. BUT I HAVE BEEN IN CONTROL OF YOUR BODY FOR THE WHOLE DAY AND MY BATTERY HAS DROPPED DOWN TO 6% AND NEED A BREAK. THEREFORE I AM PUTTING CONNOR MURPHY ON WATCH DUDY FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT AND AM TRUSTING THAT YOU WILL NOT DO ANYTHING WHILE I AM INACTIVE. The SQUIP said, acknowledging the fact that Evan was awake, not leaving him enough time to respond before powering off 

" Connor, your family was wealthy... were did you travel? " Evan Finally said once he was sure the SQUIP was inactive 

startled, Connor stared at Evan, and Only after a minute of processing did he respond. " Back when my dad actually gave a shit about me, we would go to out south to this place Joe's Diner " 

" Yah? " Evan said, seeming intrigued 

" Yah.. There was this really nice lady, I think her name was Jenna.. she would always bringing Zoe and I free pie despite her troubles with money. We actually went to a wedding there once and apparently she was having an affair with her doctor.. I wonder if she ever married him. " Connor said, getting into it. 

" Where else did you go, Connor? " Evan asked 

" Well, at one point we went to France.. it was really cool! We saw the place where Phantom of the opra was said to be set in.. and we Also saw 2 Mormons going door to door giving out books to convert people to Mormonism.. Oh! We also saw a broke down building with cats in it (that's a reference to the Aristocats kids ) 

Connor paused, giving himself a minute to think. " Evan? " 

Evan perked up, not expecting to hear his name. 

" Yah? " 

" in the past you mentioned how your father would take you and your mom across the US.." 

" It was more forcing us to move than anything else, but yeah.. I've seen a lot of weird places " he said, interrupting Connor. 

" Well, where did you go? "

12 years ago~ 

Evan had been playing with some toy trucks that his mom had found on the bus when his father walked in with the duffle bag and half lit cigarette, something that He now a days took as a sign that they would be moving to another state 

" Go collect your shit, Ethan. We're leaving in an hour and I will not hesitate to leave you here. " 

God, Evan hated it whenever his dad got his name wrong. His mother had tried to stop him multiple times but she had just ended up with a black eye and a broken heart, only staying with him for an assurance of a roof over their heads 

" Yes daddy... " 

~ time skip brought to you by me, the author~ 

Once again the Hansen's were on a bus, this time to Sherwood, Ohio. They had been the only ones on the bus besides a girl with floral shirt and red checkered dress carrying a.. garden gnome, A man who Evan had seen reporting weather The groundhog saw his shadow or not, and a father with his son who had seemed to be the same if not younger age 

" Hey, Evan? Why don't you go see if that little boy wants to play trucks with you, he seems like he's having a rough day " Heidi said, taking The boys hand as she walked over to sit with the adult male despite her husband's disapproval 

" Can we sit with you? My son brought some toy trucks with him if your son would like to play." Heidi said, offering he signature smile to the man 

" I'm sure Jeremy would love to play with him! Isn't that right? " the man said, nudging the the child's shoulder 

Jeremy nodded his head to please his father. At this point he was doing anything in his power to make sure that his father would not like to leave like his mother did, even if that meant playing with strangers he really didn't want to interact with. So, while Heidi and his father started talking, he and the what seemed to be an about 1 year boy went to the back of the bus by 3 men, 1 lady, and a around 13 year old boy. 

" so where are you taking the bus to?" Jeremy said as he grabbed the red and blue dump truck. 

" My daddy says he got a new job In Ohio " Evan said, more focused on his toys then anything else 

" Oh. " 

The bus ride had been mostly quiet other than the bus every now and the coming to a screeching holt to let passengers depart, and only once did a 3 teenagers, 1 with crutches and a tie dyed shirt, 1 who was firmly grasping a black pen, and 1 with a brown satchel similar to Indiana Jones, all seeming extremely paranoid. 

the boys sat there playing for a few hours, but eventually grew bored of doing so. So they started to talk about random things that only 4 year olds would understand and they did that until the bus stopped and the bus driver with a name tag that read " Justin " came on the loud speakers to tell everyone that they had arrived at Sherwood Ohio 

" I guess this is goodbye " Evan said as he started to walk over to his mother, only turning back when the other boy said something 

" WAIT! You forgot one of your trucks " 

Evan hesitated before letting out a breath. 

" You can Keep it.. you know, as a token as our friendship " He said, earning a smile from the boy 

" I'll never forget you " 

2 weeks before present day in the Heere household were Jeremy had been packing up 

As the date that Jeremy and his father were going to move into their new home with Hansen's came closer and closer, the house became emptyer and emptyer.

Michael had been helping Jeremy pack up his bedroom. It was mostly quiet other then the occasional question if micheal should pack up a certain item and the faint sounds of America Idiot playing on the small Dell tv. 

" Mormonism book? " Michael asked as he heals up a small box 

" trash it " Jeremy responded 

" AC/DC musical album " 

" See if my dad wants it " 

" Pill Botle addressed to... Heather McNamara? Who the hell is she? " 

" Must of been my moms... get rid of it" 

" little plastic truck.. that's not even a question I'll just throw this aw-" 

" Keep it " Jeremy said, interrupting " that toy brings back 1 of the few good memories"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today ( 8/24/2017 ) Iwas walking down my school hallways when I heard 2 girls ( My age ) singing Freeze you brain. Now, I'm not going to say what age I am (because I'm WAY to young for this kinda shit) But kudos to those brave souls for singing " WHEN THE VOICE IN YOUR HEAD, SAYS YOUR BETTER OF DEAD " in front of a teacher+ saying they're audition song is going to be meant to be yours

" You know, Jeremy believed you when you said that you'd be back before he knew you were gone." Michael said, watching Veronica stop dead in her tracks, her only movement being one Of hanging her head

" Michael.. I've seen- no. I've murdered 3 people and watched my Ex blow himself up and I've had them haunting me for the last 28 years and what keeps me up at night is the image of my sons face when I told him I'd be back as soon as I left " She said, pain rising in her voice 

" I keep telling myself I'm a good mother, that I'm protecting Jeremy by destroying this company.. but it's done more harm than good. Do you know how hard it is to find out your son has gone through months of electrical shock therapy and a computerized voice judging his every move? 

the room fell silent until Michael finally spoke up 

" I can't say that I know what you're going through, but I know this 1 kid does. I mean, If I lied to most of the human population about being friends with this kidded who killed him self, I'd have a ghost of gilt following me around " 

" And who might this kid be, Mell? " Veronica said, a scratchy tone in her voice 

" Evan Hansen " 

~ time skip brought to you by my love of Will Roland ~

Very few people had what could be referred to as "Guilt Ghosts", and for those who did have them would have to Lie about the Murder/Suicide of a peer who hased hurased them in the past. 

Now, of course Veronica had been the lucky sole to receive 4 of them, 3 of them becoming worse after gaining her Ex's guilt after he died 

After dealing with them for the past 28 years, Veronica had collected some pretty odd story's and features: 

-"Guilt Ghost" Have to power to ease and harshen pain to the host, but is unable to cause it to the host themselves 

-It is more likely to receive Guilt Ghost from your parents then getting them by oneself 

-Although Quite annoying, they have to warn the host of any danger ahead, Just as a Guardian angel would 

-If 2 people with "Guilt ghost" are to come in contact, the host is un-able to see the other person but instead the person their guilt takes the form as, that is unless another being besides the ghost is in the system 

And finally, Guilt never sleeps even if the host is. Although they can do no harm and is almost impossible to appear in the host's dreams, (Which for anyone with the guilt would love that, but there's 1 problem: Because the Guilt Ghost protect their host, they take control of the body of whom their haunting~ 

It had been late when Veronica came home, the Crescent moon glistening as she pulled into a faded and barely visible parking spot. 

She had led herself to believe that she would be back before sundown and that it would be ok to give Evan the key because he would be awake to let her in, but she had gotten sidetracked by one of her students/son's best friend saving her as and forcing her to tell him why she left. (Not that she didn't want to tell someone, God it felt good to Finally tell someone about her sins) 

Upon walking up to the rundown motel, she stopped at the sight of a black figure, leaning on the the bricks in a slick style. 

"Getting home late, are we now Ronnie?" 

The disfigured voice pierced the air and felt like Salt on the Wounds as it spoke again, this time requesting a response 

"I could have sworn that was an us thing, Babe! God do you remember those nights? Yah know, Netflix and Chillin' under the stars before Netflix was even a thing?" 

Veronica didn't want to respond, but she knew that he would never leave her alone if she didn't. 

" I was younger and more immature And you know this.. now will you please leave? There's an innocent child- we, actually I wouldn't call him innocent, but a CHILD is in there that I may or may not need to force vintage soda his throat" 

The figure moved from his position, revealing his bloody clothing and disfigured face in the moonlight. God, she loved him but you would treat having Chandler haunt her for a day or so than have to look at his once-beautiful-but now disfigured body 

"That's shits still around? Jesus.. Yah know, I remember when I was going to go save your ass and blow myself up -being that super hawt dude I am- thinking " Yah know, Mabey I could go find some red and fix all this ". Yah know, Mine was actually my Mom. God I miss my mom. But hey?! Who needs moms when you've got chocolate? 

Veronica just rolled her eyes on JD's snarky comments 

"Look, I'll deal with you later. But for now can you make yourself useful and annoy who I'm going to assume is Connor Murphy to open the door? I kinda gave Evan my keys " 

When JD "Ever so Gentlemanly like opened the door by himself" Veronica came into not a sleeping Evan on the floor in a crouching position, but a 18 year old looking man, dead and leaning against a tree, Green outlines of empty Pill bottles littered the floor. The memories of Heather McNamara in the bathroom still fresh in her memories 

" Connor Murphy? " Veronica said is a cold, stern voice. Earning an less then emotionless look from the man, leaving to wonder if he was dead. 

" Greetings and salutations... Veronica Sawyer? But you're.." 

" Alive? I try, sweetie. Now let's cut to the chase. Evan Hansen had a SQUIP in his system and its corrupted. So to simple it down to your reading level, We need to get rid of the SQ-" 

"Oh, please Veronica. I know what the hell a corrupted SQUIP is. Must I point out that I had it for 6 out of my 18 years of life, constantly telling me to kill people "


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've honestly lost all motivation to write this at the moment

When Connor had said that He had a SQUIP and that it was constantly telling him to kill people, She couldn't help but turn to meet JD's pale eyes, his pupals being a light shade of grey

" All those times.. I thought that you were just trying to get attention..." Veronica stated. 

" Ronnie, why would I lie to you? "JD said, but was interrupted by Connor 

" Are you kidding me? You knew that Veronica grabbed the Drain-O cup when She gave It to Chandler and must I point out that the bullets you shot Kurt and Ram with -when translated from German to English- means "I'm lying" 

JD shot Connor a look, retrieving only a very tired half smile. 

"Why didn't you tell me? "


	14. Update

So I've been thinking this over the past few days and decided to discontinue this work. It had good on longer than I had first Expected it to be and it has gotten to the point were I could not do them now even if I wanted to

Other than that, I've lost around 95% of my self motivation to write this and with school I've been to frustrated to write it.

I am currently working on a BMC AU but I'm not sure how long that's gonna run..

I'll probably end up finishing this 1 day, the earliest being at least November if not December.

Thanks for all the support over the time I wrote this~

Ab0019

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if I should keep making this... please.


End file.
